An Evening Surprise
by ScribbleWolf
Summary: Kagome has a small surprise that she needs to tell InuYasha.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _ This is the first time I have posted a story online. After months of my friends harassing me to do so I finally agreed. Please enjoy and comments are welcomed. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters used in this story._

**CHAPTER 1**

A delighted squeal echoed through the village as the young hanyou ran out of the hut and down the dirt path. Not two seconds later Kagome ran out after her. "Aiyuna, get back here! Your father will be home any minute now and supper is almost done." The young girl didn't even stop to look back at her irritated mother but kept on down the path. Throwing her hands in the air and sighing, Kagome turned back into the house murmuring how much her daughter took after InuYasha.

She walked into the big bedroom off to the left of the house and peered into the tiny crib set up against the far wall. Young Kai had not woken up from his nap and Kagome sent up a silent thank you. He was so hard to put to sleep, always fighting the exhaustion overwhelming him, that sometimes she wondered what made her decide on a fourth child.

Kagome shook her head and walked back into the main room. She knelt by the fire in the middle of the room and began adding spices to the venison that InuYasha had brought home early that day. As she cooked she thought back to all the wondrous things that had happened since Naraku's death.

First was the wish that InuYasha placed on the jewel of four souls, but not before making sure it was okay with Kagome first. The wish had shocked everyone, no one thought it was going to work, but there she sat kneeling by the fire, her long, fluffy, black tail slowly swishing back and forth and her black ears twitching every now and then.

Second was the four beautiful children that had graced their family over the years. Rei and Meisha, the twins were both sixteen years of age and completely opposite each other. Rei was always following his father around trying so hard to be just like him. And then there is Meisha, who always keeps to herself. She was the most feminine of the four, always choosing the pink and purple materials for her kimonos. Kagome never minded that but what did worry her was her daughter's constant disappearances. Meisha would leave and not return for a few days and saying very little when she would finally return home, her small pouch overflowing with various herbs and other plants. Then there was

Aiyuna, who at eight years old, was the most rambunctious. She took after InuYasha the most, especially when it came to her temper. She never backed down from a challenge and when picked on about her silver ears and how they looked weird with her black hair…well let's just say that the kids give her a wide berth nowadays. And lastly there was six month old Kai. Who unlike the others who had their father's ears, had the black ears and tail like his mother. Apparently that's not the only thing he got from her though. Just the other day while InuYasha was holding him, Kai reached up for his father's ears and a tiny blue spark of miko power flew from his finger tips to the sensitive end of InuYasha's ear. Kagome giggled to herself thinking about InuYasha's look of pain and surprise.

The third thing had happened to Miroku and Sango. After so many unsuccessful tries at having a child, Sango finally conceived and had their first child two years before Aiyuna was born. Sai was Auiyuna's best friend, no doubt she was getting into more trouble at that very moment. Sai was like his mother, laid back and kind-hearted, but when it came to protecting the people he cared for he fought just as fiercely as any demon exterminator. Then there was their seven year old daughter Mira. Unfortunately she has taken on the traits of her father. There were many times where she was witnessed chasing all the young boys around the village. On more than one occasion Kagome and Sango saw her chasing after poor Rei, who had to jump the river and hide in the trees just to lose her.

And of course there was Shippo, who at just about twenty-three, had grown into a young handsome demon. Most of the women of the village would swoon whenever he would pass by but he never paid them much attention. After his relationship with Souten failed he had went into a deep depression for awhile. But then around the time Meisha turned fifteen he started to follow her around. Sometimes they would sit down by the river and either share stories about their adventures or Shippo would teach her the art of illusion that he used. They seemed to enjoy each others company and Kagome wouldn't be surprised if Shippo soon asked InuYasha permission to take her as his mate.

She smiled at that last thought, then placing part of the deer hide on the floor beside he pit and placed the skillet onto it. She laid out five places and placed a chunk of venison at each place. She stood, brushed herself off her light blue kimono and walked to the door. The sun was setting and the rest of the family would be arriving home at any minute with the smell of food luring them. As she stepped out of the four room hut she looked out toward the edge of the village and sure enough three figures were racing down the lane.

InuYasha jumped, landed right in front of Kagome, took her in his arms and kissed her. "Hey hun, been waiting long?" Another shrill squeal was heard and aiyuna raced down the path and launched herself into her father's open arms. He spun her in a circle, placed a small kiss on her forehead and set her down. Kagome stepped back to allow them in. _Yeah things have turned out quite well if I don't say so. _She thought smiling to herself. _Wonder how InuYasha will react when I tell him we have a fifth child to add to our ever growing family in a few months._ She placed a hand to her mouth to stifle the small giggle that threatened to escape. With one last look toward the setting sun, Kagome turned and walked back into the house to enjoy the evening with her family.

A/N: _Sorry it's so short...it looked so much longer on paper…originally there wasn't going to be a chapter 2 but when my friends proofed this story both of them agreed I should add another chapter…chapter 2 will be added soon…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

Alright so I've come to the conclusion that this story is just going to be a one shot. I have racked my brain for a few months trying to write another chapter but nothing is coming to my mind. Sorry it took so long for this, I've just recently reenrolled into school and I'm in the process of finishing my senior year, so I've been a busy, busy bee lately.

I will try to find time to sit down one of these weekends and continue to write some of the other fanfics I have started but never gotten around to finishing. So hopefully within the next few months I will have some more one shots and maybe my full length 20+ chapter story uploaded.

~ScribbleWolf~


End file.
